Arthas Menethil
Arthas Menethil, Crown Prince of Lordaeron and Knight of the Silver Hand, was the son of King Terenas Menethil II and heir to the throne. He was trained as a paladin by Uther the Lightbringer, and had a romantic relationship with the kind sorceress Jaina Proudmoore. Despite his promising beginnings, Arthas became one of the most powerful and evil beings Azeroth would ever know. Taking up the cursed runeblade Frostmourne, he became a death knight, led the Scourge in destroying Lordaeron, and merged with the Lich King. Ruling as the dominant personality of the Lich King for years afterwards, Arthas was defeated in combat by adventurers of the Alliance and the Horde. Cradled by the spirit of his father, King Terenas, Arthas Menethil died, leaving the mantle of the Lich King to be taken by a noble soul who would contain the power of the Scourge. Arthas was voiced by Justin Gross in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and The Frozen Throne, and Patrick Seitz in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. As the Lich King, he was voiced by Michael McConnohie. History Prince Arthas Menethil was born to King Terenas Menethil II, four years before the start of the First War. The young prince grew up in a time when the lands of Azeroth were ravaged by war, the Alliance was crumbling, and darker clouds still loomed on the horizon. As a young child, he became friends with Varian Wrynn. As a youth, Arthas was trained in combat by Muradin Bronzebeard, the brother of the dwarven king Magni Bronzebeard, and became an adept swordsman. Under the tutelage of Uther the Lightbringer, Arthas was inducted into the Knights of the Silver Hand at the young age of 19. The ceremony was held in the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind City, and it was then that Arthas was given the holy mace called Light's Vengeance. Despite his rash and headstrong behavior, Arthas became a renowned warrior. One of his more famed exploits was counterattacking a group of forest trolls striking at Quel'Thalas from Zul'Aman. It was during this time that Arthas met the youngest daughter of Daelin Proudmoore, the sorceress Jaina. Over the years, they grew close as friends, and then romantically. They were very much in love with one another. But, eventually Arthas would question whether the two of them were ready to be together. Arthas would abruptly end the relationship so Jaina could focus on her magical studies in Dalaran and Arthas could focus on his commitments to Lordaeron. Shortly after, they would agree to rekindle their romance, but this was during the beginning of the Scourge invasion that would change both of their lives forever. Pre-Corruption, Knight of the Silver Hand The Plague of Undeath Troubles began to stir in Lordaeron. Orcs broke free of their internment camps, and there was distressing news of a plague that had gripped the northlands. Arthas and Uther were sent to Strahnbrad to defend the town from orcish raids. The young prince defeated the black drake Searinox to retrieve its heart for the dwarf Feranor Steeltoe to forge into an orb of fire. Arthas used this magical item to kill the Blackrock Clan's blademaster leading the raids. However, a more vile threat arose in the form of the plague of undeath. Jaina and Captain Falric were sent to join Arthas, now 23 years old, in order to investigate the strange plague. They fought an undead army at a plague-infested granary. They encountered the necromancer Kel'Thuzad in the town of Brill and pursued him to Andorhal. Kel'Thuzad had already infected the stored grain in Andorhal and shipped it out to outlying villages. Before Arthas killed him, Kel'Thuzad spoke of Mal'Ganis, a Nathrezim demon who led the Scourge. Jaina and Arthas traveled north to confront him in Stratholme. Along the way, Arthas and Jaina stopped at Hearthglen where they hoped to rest. Instead, they were warned of an approaching army of undead. Arthas ordered Jaina to find Uther and seek his aid while he remained behind to defend the town. To his horror, Arthas discovered that the plague was not merely a means of mass murder, but rather, the means of turning innocent townsfolk into undead creatures. Arthas' forces barely held out and were on the verge of defeat when Uther arrived with reinforcements and saved the village. While traveling to Stratholme, Arthas was met by the enigmatic prophet Medivh. He gave him the same advice he gave Terenas — to travel west to Kalimdor. Arthas argued that his place was with his people, and vowed that he would not abandon them. Jaina suggested that the prophet might be right, but Arthas paid her no heed and continued to Stratholme. Culling of Stratholme When he arrived, Arthas found that the grain had already been distributed, and knew that the villagers would soon become undead. He ordered Uther and his knights to purge the entire town. Horrified, Uther rebuked him by saying that he would not follow such an order even if Arthas were already king. Proclaiming that Uther had committed treason, Arthas disbanded the Knights of the Silver Hand. Several of his soldiers left with Uther — as did Jaina — while those that remained loyal to Arthas joined him in slaughtering the corrupted townsfolk. As Arthas began to slay the citizens of Stratholme, he was met by Mal'Ganis himself, who was working to claim the souls of the townsfolk. Arthas worked to destroy them before Mal'Ganis could reach them. Finally, Arthas demanded a final showdown with the dreadlord. Mal'Ganis slipped away, however, vowing to meet him in Northrend. Arthas then set fire to Stratholme. Something snapped in Arthas that day, his inability to stop the plague sent him down the cold lonely road he would soon follow. The fires burn to this day. Northrend .]] Arthas followed Mal'Ganis with a detachment of his troops. They arrived a month later in Daggercap Bay. As they searched for a proper place to set up camp, Arthas's men came under gunfire before being recognized by the dwarven explorers guild. Arthas was shocked to have come upon his good friend and former mentor, Muradin Bronzebeard. At first, Muradin thought that Arthas was leading a rescue party sent to save his men, who had been besieged by the undead as they searched for the runeblade Frostmourne. Arthas admitted it was mere coincidence. Together they destroyed the nearby undead camp, but there was still no sign of Mal'Ganis. As Muradin and Arthas went to search for Frostmourne, an emissary from Lordaeron arrived in a zeppelin and spoke to Captain Luc Valonforth. He bore orders from Uther and Terenas, instructing Arthas and his men to return home. When Arthas returned to his base, the men had abandoned their posts, and were making their way through the forest towards their boats. Arthas had no intention of leaving before Mal'Ganis was destroyed. With the help of some indigenous mercenaries, he managed to reach and burn his boats before his men got to them. When his men arrived, Arthas betrayed his mercenaries, accusing them of destroying the ships, and the Captain had them killed, much to the disgust of Muradin. Arthas told his men that they had no means of going home, and the only way they were leaving Northrend was through victory. The Runeblade Frostmourne Arthas and his troops continued to press on to Draktharon Keep in search of Frostmourne. As he arrived, Mal'Ganis appeared to him, and foretold his death. Arthas went to search for Frostmourne with Muradin, leaving his captain to defend the camp. Using an ancient waygate Arthas, Muradin, and a small group of men traveled to the vicinity of the fabled runeblade. Arthas was soon confronted by the Guardian, who tried to keep him from Frostmourne, apparently for his own protection. The Guardian fell, and Arthas and Muradin claimed their prize. Muradin, reading an inscription, reported that the blade was cursed and pleaded "Oh, leave it be, Arthas! Forget this business and lead your men home!", but Arthas was adamant. Arthas asked the spirits of the cavern for the sword to be released from its icy prison, proclaiming that he would "give anything or pay any price, if only you will let me save my people." When the weapon broke free, Muradin was struck by a rogue shard of ice. Arthas moved to help Muradin, but was dissuaded by the call of Frostmourne in his mind. Arthas discarded his holy warhammer, Light's Vengeance, then picked Frostmourne up and returned to his base, leaving Muradin for dead. With Frostmourne in hand, Arthas defeated Mal'Ganis' minions and finally confronted the demon. Mal'Ganis told him that the voice he was now hearing was that of the Lich King. However, Arthas replied that voice was instructing him to destroy Mal'Ganis, much to the dreadlord's surprise. Slaying the dreadlord, Arthas fled into the frozen north, leaving his troops to fend for themselves. Arthas soon lost the last remnants of sanity. Corruption, Champion of the Lich King Betrayal Arthas travelled back to Lordaeron months later, and the kingdom rejoiced at the return of its champion. Arthas knelt before the throne, then approached his father, King Terenas, and ran him through with Frostmourne. The king's bloodied, broken crown remains lost to this day. Arthas fled the scene and travelled to the Balnir Farmstead. There he used his necromantic powers to raise his faithful steed Invincible into undeath, allowing it to serve as his mount once again. Weeks later, Arthas reappeared in Vandermar village at the bidding of his new master, the Lich King. There he met Tichondrius the Darkener, a dreadlord like Mal'Ganis. Thinking that the dreadlord was Mal'Ganis out for revenge, Arthas immediately threatened him, only to discover that this Dreadlord had come to congratulate Arthas for his efforts. When spoken to Arthas said he no longer felt remorse for any of his actions. Tichondrius explained that the sword was designed to steal souls, and that Arthas' own soul was the first one it had claimed. Arthas assembled the members of the vile Cult of the Damned that were hiding in Vandermar, and was aided by their magical abilities as he traveled to Andorhal where he was to recover Kel'Thuzad's corpse. Arthas killed the paladin guarding the crypt, Gavinrad the Dire, and recovered the remains of the necromancer. This brought Kel'Thuzad's ghost into being, and he secretly instructed Arthas not to trust the dreadlords. Arthas quietly contemplated this. Kel'Thuzad's remains were badly decomposed and needed to be taken to the mystical Sunwell in Quel'Thalas to be revived. Tichondrius sent Arthas to recover a mystical urn, which could be used to transport Kel'Thuzad's remains. However, the urn was in the keeping of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Arthas killed two paladins, Ballador the Bright and Sage Truthbearer, who both condemned Arthas' betrayal. Then he met up with Uther the Lightbringer again, who - again - explained to Arthas that the urn held his very father's ashes, those of King Terenas. Arthas murdered his life-long mentor and seized the urn. Abandoning his father's remains, he replaced them with those of Kel'Thuzad, then began the long journey to Quel'Thalas. Fall of Quel'Thalas Arthas met heavy resistance from the elves, rallied by Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner. Driving their forces before his undead army, he steadily pushed her people back in a swath of destruction towards Silvermoon. Sylvanas tried to warn the vast elven capital of the coming of the Scourge, but Arthas destroyed her camps and killed the Ranger-General. To make her pay for her perceived insolence towards him, Arthas corrupted her elven spirit, transforming it into a horrendous twisted form (a banshee) and enslaving her to the will of the Lich King, forcing her to slay her own people. Arthas, along with the marching armies of the Scourge annihilated Silvermoon, leaving it in ruins. On the road to the Sunwell, he faced Anasterian Sunstrider, the aged High King of Quel'Thalas, and killed him with minimal struggle. Arthas then used the Sunwell to bring Kel'Thuzad back to life, reborn as an undead lich. Destruction of Dalaran As the pair travelled to Alterac, Kel'Thuzad explained the full extent of the "Second Invasion" and the plans of the Lich King and the Scourge. Kel'Thuzad was in Alterac to destroy a camp of Blackrock Clan orcs who had taken control of a demon gate, which the lich would use to speak to the demon lord Archimonde. The Scourge destroyed the orcs, and after Kel'Thuzad received orders from Archimonde, they set out for the powerful seat of the world's mages, the city of Dalaran. Archimonde instructed them to acquire the spellbook of Medivh, which would allow Kel'Thuzad to summon Archimonde into Azeroth. Despite the Kirin Tor's valiant efforts to repel the invasion, the Scourge fought through their magical defenses and fortifications, killed the Archmage Antonidas and claimed the Book of Medivh. Arthas and his troops repelled the mages' vast counterattack as Kel'Thuzad began the lengthy summoning of the demon lord. Once Archimonde arrived, he proclaimed that the Lich King was of no further use to the Legion, and Tichondrius was placed in command of the Scourge. Arthas was left to wonder what would become of him and Kel'Thuzad, but the lich replied that all was going as the Lich King foresaw. The pair disappeared as Archimonde took his revenge on the city, destroying Dalaran with a single powerful ritual. Arthas was next seen several months later in Kalimdor, where Tichondrius was employing the arcane power of the Skull of Gul'dan. Arthas told the recently freed demon hunter Illidan how to claim the skull's powers as his own, whereupon he could destroy Tichondrius. Illidan agreed to his plan, and Arthas disappeared again. Return to Lordaeron Archimonde left a trio of dreadlords behind in the ruined palace gardens of Lordaeron to ensure that the nation remained under control, and to watch over the cunning servitors of Ner'zhul. When the demon lord was defeated, however, they were not originally aware of it. This changed several months later, when Arthas returned to reclaim his throne. He threatened the dreadlords, who immediately fled, and then called Sylvanas and Kel'Thuzad to his side. Together they crushed the remaining human refugees in the area, who were led by the paladins Dagren the Orcslayer, Halahk the Lifebringer and Magroth the Defender. However, during the climax of the battle, Arthas had a painful seizure, and felt the Lich King calling out to him. Despite his diminished powers, Arthas fought on until all the remaining humans were killed. Little did Arthas know that the Lich King's power had dwindled to the point that Sylvanas was no longer under his control. In secret, she attended a meeting with the three dreadlords, who told her that the Lich King's power was waning, and so the time had come to claim her vengeance. Arthas was ambushed in the capital city, and was forced to collect what loyalists he could find and fight his way through the dreadlords' forces, which included the powerful abomination Bloodfeast. As he arrived on the city's limits, he was saved by a cadre of banshees, who told him that Sylvanas had sent them to see him safely away. However, as they neared an empty spot in the forest, Arthas received another vision from the Lich King, who told him he'd been betrayed. Sylvanas then appeared and shot him with a paralyzing arrow. Kel'Thuzad stepped in and chased her off at the last moment. But the Lich King's mental cries pierced Arthas' mind - he was told to return to Northrend, for demonic forces (later revealed to be Illidan and the naga) were working to destroy the Frozen Throne and end the self-proclaimed king's reign. Immediately, Arthas prepared his fleet and set sail for Northrend, leaving Kel'Thuzad behind to watch over Lordaeron. Escape to Northrend Three weeks later, Arthas landed upon the familiar coast of Northrend, and unexpectedly found himself being attacked by blood elves led by Kael'thas, hungry for vengeance at their kingdom's destruction. Arthas was unexpectedly saved by a large Crypt lord who introduced himself as Anub'arak, the former king of Azjol-Nerub. Kael'thas warned that though the preliminary scouting force may have fallen, their main army would not be so easily defeated, before teleporting away to safety. Arthas worried that he may be right, and that they would never reach Icecrown Citadel before Illidan, but Anub'arak thought differently. He suggested that they delve into the shattered kingdom of Azjol-Nerub, using the underground passageways to beat Illidan to the Glacier. Seeing little other choice, Arthas agreed. Anub'arak suggested raiding the hoard of Sapphiron, an ancient blue dragon and servant of Malygos, and equipping themselves with the dragon's treasures. Not only did they slay the dragon, but Arthas used what power he had left to raise Sapphiron into a powerful frost wyrm. Race to the Frozen Throne When he came to the doors of Azjol-Nerub, Arthas found himself being fired upon by dwarves, who revealed themselves to be followers of Muradin who had remained there when their leader appeared to die. Now, they were led by Muradin's underling, Baelgun Flamebeard. Leaving Sapphiron outside, Arthas battled through not only Baelgun's dwarves, but also the nerubian survivors, as he delved into the broken Spider Kingdom. Anub'arak's aid was invaluable, as he circumvented many traps which would have cut Arthas' stay fatally short. When Arthas faced off against Baelgun, the dwarf warned that the shifting earth had released an ancient evil from below the kingdom. As Arthas and Anub'arak delved deeper into the kingdom, that evil became apparent - the Faceless Ones, a powerful, vicious race thought only to exist in legend. Arthas and Anub'arak even managed to defeat the incredibly powerful Forgotten one. As they made their way to the Upper Kingdom, an earthquake collapsed part of the passage they were in, separating Anub'arak from Arthas. The young king had to rely upon his wits to see himself through several daunting booby traps before Anub'arak dug his way to Arthas. Once reunited the Crypt lord complimented the young Death Knight, saying he now understood why Ner'zhul had chosen him as his champion. As they climbed out of Azjol-Nerub, the Lich King contacted Arthas once again, and explained that he was losing his power, because the Frozen Throne had been cracked, and energy was seeping from it. Ner'zhul replenished Arthas' powers, knowing he would need them in the coming battle. When they finally reached the surface, they immediately had to contend with Illidan's forces. Vashj's naga and Kael's blood elves were there to contest Arthas' minions at every turn. Arthas, with Anub'arak's help, battled his way through their forces and magically activated the four Icecrown Obelisks around the glacier, opening the doors to the Frozen Throne. However, Illidan was waiting for him. The Lich King triumphant After a short but intense battle, Illidan inadvertently left himself open and Arthas took advantage of it, slicing open the demon hunter's chest with Frostmourne. Illidan collapsed in the snow, as Arthas turned towards the doors of Icecrown. Arthas entered the hollow glacier and beheld a winding pinnacle chained to the ice. As he strode up the stairs towards his destiny, the voices of those he had forsaken flooded through his mind. He heard Muradin Bronzebeard, Uther, and Jaina calling out to him, yet he ignored them, continuing his ascent. Finally, he reached the pinnacle and before him he saw an icy cask. Inside was a suit of armour, arranged as if seated on a massive throne. Now only one voice spoke to him - the rasping whisper of Ner’zhul: Return the blade...complete the circle...release me from this prison! With a great cry of strength, Arthas brought Frostmourne to bear against the Lich King's icy prison and with a haunting scream, the Frozen Throne exploded, and shards of the crystal scattered on the ground. With Ner’zhul’s thorny helm at his feet, Arthas leaned forward, picked it up, and placed the unimaginably powerful artifact on his head. "Now," Ner'zhul's voice echoed within his mind, "we are one!" In that moment, Ner'zhul and Arthas' spirits fused into a single mighty being, just as the Lich King had always planned. Arthas as a single being ceased to exist, now one half of one of the most powerful entities Azeroth had ever known, the new Lich King. Lich King of the Scourge looks on.]] While he dreamed, Arthas banished his humanity and suppressed Ner'zhul's spirit, allowing him to become the dominant personality of the Lich King. As the Lich King, Arthas lured powerful heroes to Northrend and placed many challenges before them, seeking to weed out the weak and make the strong question their own morality. He planned to raise the world's greatest fighters as his new champions, and use them to spearhead attacks on their homelands, in a reflection of his own journey.Lich King (Icecrown Citadel tactics)#Quoteshttp://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=0&cId=3163178 Death Ultimately, Arthas' plans were foiled when Tirion Fordring destroyed Frostmourne with the Ashbringer, releasing the souls inside (Arthas' included). As he lay dying, comforted by the spirit of his father, Arthas asked if it was over, to which Terenas replied "At long last. No king rules forever, my son". Arthas then claimed to see only darkness before him, with his eyes rolling back and his hand falling lifelessly to the ground. Personality In the Warcraft III human campaign, Arthas is shown as a man of action - brave, impulsive and straightforward. He is an inspiring leader, leading his men by example. In conversations with other characters, he appears witty and easy-going, yet able to hold true to his decisions and make others accept them. As described in the letters below, he was also vindictive and lacking control, and it was those qualities that would eventually lead to his downfall. During the Culling of Stratholme and the following events, Arthas seems to begin justifying all he does with the need to take his revenge on Mal'Ganis. It is implied that the purging itself was not Arthas' worst crime at Stratholme (after all, killing former civilians turned to zombies was inevitable), but his lack of compassion as he rushes to slaughter the infected people, not even considering another option. After his corruption, Arthas retains his leadership qualities as well as his wit, yet his sense of humor becomes extremely grim as he changes into the opposite of his former self - an extremely ruthless, cynical person. As a death knight, Arthas seems to enjoy what he's doing and is not above mocking his enemies and gloating over their defeat. In the beginning of the undead campaign, he claims he no longer feels remorse, shame, or pity, which is explained by him losing his soul to Frostmourne. As ruthless as Arthas was, it was implied that a small portion of his humanity persisted, despite his best attempts to destroy it. The spirit of Uther the Lightbringer believed that this small piece of Arthas was all that kept the Lich King from destroying Azeroth. Relations with friends and subjects Arthas seemed to be an empathic person. His mentors, Uther and Muradin, became his good friends. He was determined to stay on good terms with Jaina even after abruptly ending their relationship. He never seemed to let his title stand between him and his people, treating common folk as nearly equals. Ironically, this may have been the root cause of his downfall - he was driven to the edge by the sight of his people slaughtered by the Scourge, vengeance for those he cared for becoming his only goal. During the Culling of Stratholme, he may have felt betrayed by Uther declining his order and Jaina leaving soon afterwards. Arthas retained some of this empathy even after the loss of his soul. He seemed to enjoy conversations with his new allies, Kel'Thuzad and Anub'arak. He was not above expressing gratitude to Kel'Thuzad, and one of his final phrases before departing to Northrend was "You have been a loyal... friend", something rarely heard from a dark lord addressing his minion. In Christie Golden's novel Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, his compassion for his subjects is extended to his undead minions. He is described as feeling a form of sadness as he releases some badly damaged minions from his grip during the battles of Quel'Thalas, and he was outraged when Anasterian Sunstrider damaged his steed, Invincible. Because Arthas is connected with so many of the Warcraft characters, you might want to get oriented seeing the Warcraft relations map. Letters concerning Arthas Uther Lightbringer to Mimblis Evermorne Mimblis Evermorne was a fellow paladin of Uther Lightbringer. This letter was sent in the year 24. Mimblis, Greetings, my friend. I hope the Light finds you well. The young Arthas fills me with hope. He recently became a full paladin, and is nearly all I could hope for in a Knight of the Silver Hand. He is strong and powerful, with a devotion to his people that borders on zealousness. He’s a fine paladin and will make a fine king when our beloved Terenas leaves us. Arthas has some growing to do, so I hope King Terenas will remain here for some time. The only thing that bothers me about Arthas is that he has a disturbing quality in him. Sometimes, in training, I have seen him go a little far while sparring. He is so dedicating to winning the match that he forgets that it is only for training. He lacks control; I suppose it's a sense of ruthlessness that lies under his honorable exterior. I have full confidence that he will use this dedication to battle for his people, and I look forward to testing him. Once he really wets his sword, I can begin to teach him control. I don’t want to rein his power just yet, until I can see what he’s capable of. Arthas loves his people very much. We recently visited some of the poorer villages outside of Lordaeron, giving healing to those in need. I wanted to test his healing powers, as well as see how he interacted with his people beyond the wealthy nobles in the city. He was full of pity for these people, weeping for a woman who had lost her leg in a wolf attack. After healing her pain, he set out on horseback, searching for the wolf. He slew three, bringing the pelts back to the woman to serve as her blankets. I was touched, but again, a little alarmed at his singlemindedness. She was grateful, and as we were there to serve the wounded and sick, our work was completed. His relationship with Jaina Proudmoore is one I must watch. Lordaeron has never had a mage as a queen, but if she and Arthas wed, that’s what we will be faced with. Perhaps it will be a good union of magic and politics, or at least bring the mages and paladins closer together. I will watch them carefully. A good thing about Jaina is that she will soften his hard edges. While she attacks her obstacles with a firm and unyielding mind, she is more diplomatic and cerebral in her approach, while Arthas may simply hammer on something until it disintegrates. They will make a strong union: He is the naked steel of a sword, and she is a fist in a velvet glove. I have confidence that they will receive public support, and I will lend them my support as well. I watch Arthas training on the field, and feel he can take on anything. He attacks with a single-mindedness that I know he will apply toward anything in life, be it physical confrontations or political. King Terenas has a good son. I have total confidence in Arthas. Yes, he has more to learn, but don’t we all? He’ll overcome his weaknesses and become a wise king, in time. Looking forward to our trip to Stratholme, — Uther Arthas to Magni Bronzebeard '' book.]] To King Magni Bronzebeard, Lord of Ironforge, It is my sad duty to bring you very grim news. I am certain you know of Muradin’s mission here in Northrend to strike at the Scourge and discover useful artifacts. We fought together against the Scourge, and although I survived, Muradin fell to the undead and demons. I grieve for my brave friend and your valiant brother. Yet know that his heroic death was not in vain, for his life ensured my victory against the Lich King’s minions — and my recovery of the ancient sword known as Frostmourne. I shall be returning to Lordaeron soon. With Frostmourne in hand, I come to reestablish order and bring forth a shining new age. Muradin’s remaining clansmen here will take his body back to Ironforge. You cannot know how deep are my sympathies. I know that this letter offers small consolation, but I felt you should learn of Muradin’s death as soon as possible. You have lost a brother, and I have lost a valued friend. May the Light preserve our peoples, — Prince Arthas Menethil''Lands of Conflict, 75 In World of Warcraft .]] A purple flowering plant is named after the dark Prince, "Arthas' Tears". A potent alchemical concoction made from these flowers is also named after him, the "Gift of Arthas". As you stand in the throne room of Lordaeron ''you turn your volume up, you can hear the voices of Terenas Menethil II arguing with his council, also you can hear him outraged at what Arthas was about to do... Wrath of the Lich King The (as yet) uncorrupted Prince Arthas appears in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King within the Culling of Stratholme wing of the Caverns of Time. The player accompanies him through the town as he kills its plagued population (and agents of the infinite dragonflight attempting to kill him). The player can also see him in flashbacks on the Forgotten Shore, when the Alliance Emissary arrives to order the troops home (in the quest ) and in Frostmourne Cavern, where he claims the cursed runeblade Frostmourne. The flashback itself is essentially the cutscene from Warcraft III where he claims Frostmourne — with an ending revealing that after Arthas left the cavern with Muradin supposedly dead, Muradin awakened with amnesia and wandered outside the cavern. In a quest chain given by Matthias Lehner (an anagram of "Arthas Menethil") in Icecrown, the player can actually take on the role of Arthas in two critical moments in his history: When he turned on his own men and raised them as the undead ( ) and his epic duel with Illidan ( ). Memorable Quotes .]] *'Arthas:' Father.. forgive me for what I have to do... (in Stratholme while purging the city upon entering the Altar in Terenas's honor, where Mal'Ganis is summoned the first time) * Arthas: You no longer have to sacrifice for your people. You no longer have to bear the weight of your crown. I've taken care of everything. Terenas: What is this? What are you doing, my son? Arthas: Succeeding you, father... * This kingdom shall fall, and from the ashes shall arise a new order that will shake the very foundations of the world. (after impaling Terenas) *'Uther:' The urn holds your father's ashes, Arthas! What, were you hoping to piss on them one last time before you left his kingdom to rot? Arthas: I didn't know what it held. Nor does it matter. I'll take what I came for one way or another. Uther (dying): I dearly hope that there's a special place in hell waiting for you, Arthas. Arthas: We may never know, Uther. I intend to live forever.'' *'Rifleman:' We did, ye rotting bastards! Arthas: Muradin's dwarves? Doesn't anyone stay dead anymore? (to Muradin's dwarves when discovering the survivors) *'Baelgun:' I remember you, evil prince. You're the one that killed poor Muradin! Arthas: Get over it already. (when meeting Baelgun when he was going to Azjol-Nerub) * A Nerubian: Look, brothers! The traitor king! Arthas: Who? Me? Anub'arak: He is referring to me, death knight.'' *'Kel'Thuzad:' She is persistent. Reminds me of you, death knight. Arthas: Shut up you damned ghost. * So, you're not upset about me killing you that one time? (to the reborn Kel'Thuzad) * Greetings, dreadlords. I should thank you for looking after my kingdom during my absence. However, I won't be requiring your services any longer. * It's time to end the game. Once, and for all. * Illidan has mocked the Scourge long enough. It's time we put the fear of death back in him. * Nothing shall prevent me from having my revenge, old friend. Not even you! * Yes, I've damned everyone and everything I've ever loved in his name, and I still feel no remorse. No shame. No pity. * After all you've put me through, woman, the last thing I'll give you is the peace of death. * No we. No one tells me what to do. I've got everything I need from you—now the power is mine and mine alone. Now there is only I. I am the Lich King. And I am ready. (After consuming Ner'zhul and banishing his humanity) Fall of the Lich King Outro :Arthas lies supine, the shattered remnants of Frostmourne beside him. He starts as the ghost of Terenas Menethil materializes over him, and the characteristic blue glow dissipates from his eyes. As Terenas kneels next to him, Arthas places a hand on his father's chest. :Arthas Menethil: Father! Is it... over? :Terenas lays a comforting hand on Arthas' gauntlet. :Terenas Menethil II: At long last. No king rules forever, my son. :Arthas Menethil: I see... only darkness... before... me... :Arthas' eyes roll back into his head and he dies, his hand falling to the ground. Terenas closes his son's eyes and gently lays him on the ground as Tirion walks in. :Terenas Menethil II: Without its master's command, the restless Scourge will become an even greater threat to this world. :Terenas stands, facing Tirion. :Terenas Menethil II: Control must be maintained. There must always be a Lich King. :Terenas' ghost disappears. Ingame Quotes Paladin: * Justice has come! * Foul knave! * You are past redemption! * Light, guide my path. * Light, give me strength. * I should be in command. * I know what I'm doing. * There's no need to bow. * For my father the king. Death Knight: * Frostmourne hungers. * You shall know endless torment! * Your pain shall be legendary! * I was a fool to trust in the Light. * The Lich King has given me true power. * I'll be twice the king my father ever was. * Lordaeron will be reborn. * Who is this "Darkness" anyway? * Speak fool. Videos Gallery File:Arthaspaladin1.JPG|Arthas the paladin in Warcraft III. File:Arthaspaladin2.JPG|Arthas the paladin in Warcraft III. File:Arthas holding frostmourne.jpg|Arthas the paladin holding Frostmourne. File:Arthas4.jpg|Arthas the death knight. File:Arthasdeathknight1.JPG|Arthas the death knight in Warcraft III. File:Arthasdeathknight2.JPG|Arthas the death knight in Warcraft III. File:Arthas rocking.jpg|Arthas rocking out in the Warcraft III credits. File:ActionArthas.jpg|The official Arthas action figure. File:Arthas the death knight.JPG|Arthas the Lich King as seen on the cover of the novel Arthas: Rise of The Lich King. Fan arts File:AArthas.jpg|Arthas leading the Scourge (official fanart). File:Prince Arthas Menethil by pulyx.jpg|Prince Arthas by pulyx (official fanart). File:Arthas_Stratholme_by_Tooth.jpg|Arthas purging Stratholme (official fanart). File:Arthas .jpg|The corruption starts. Trivia *Arthas has blue eyes in his Warcraft III model, but green eyes both in Warcraft III art and in WotLK. In Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, he is described as having blue-green eyes. *While Arthas/Lich King is very tall for a human, he is still much shorter than most of his non-human minions, which is evident in his encounters with Drakuru and Ymiron. *In a PC World article, Arthas was voted #19 of the top 47 "most diabolical game villains of all time". *Former Member of L80ETC. *There is a reference to him in Adventurequest, where there is an enemy named Lord Arrgthas, wears armor resembling an ice knight and has, "Hes not a lich king just yet" in his description, referencing his time as a death knight. *Although Arthas is marked as undead in various sources, it has been confimed by Chris Metzen and Alex Afrasiabi that actually he never diedhttp://www.wowinsider.com/2007/08/04/blizzcon-day-2-wow-lore-and-quests-panel-liveblog/ (at least prior to becoming the Lich King and removing his heart). His undead state in Warcraft III may have instead referred to the fact that Frostmourne had stolen his soul. *Arthas' personal kill count contains several characters in Warcraft's lore, including the kings of two powerful nations. This list include: ** Slave Master (killed in Strahnbrad, Warcraft III) ** Searinox (killed near Strahnbrad, Warcraft III) ** Blademaster of the Blackrock Clan (killed near Strahnbrad, Warcraft III) ** Kel'Thuzad (killed in Andorhal, Warcraft III; resurrected as a lich) ** Venim Iceblade (killed near Hearthglen, Warcraft III) ** Calis Wraithson (killed near Hearthglen, Warcraft III) ** Mal'Ganis (killed in Northrend, Warcraft III; returns in Wrath of the Lich King) ** Captain Falric (killed in Northrend, Arthas: Rise of the Lich King; resurrected later) ** Captain Marwyn (killed in Northrend, Arthas: Rise of the Lich King; resurrected later) ** King Terenas Menethil II (killed in the Imperial chamber of Capital City, Warcraft III) ** Gavinrad the Dire (killed near Andorhal, Warcraft III) ** Sage Truthbearer (killed near Andorhal, Warcraft III) ** Uther the Lightbringer (killed near Andorhal, Warcraft III) ** Sylvanas Windrunner (killed in Quel'Thalas, Warcraft III; resurrected as a banshee) ** King Anasterian Sunstrider (killed on the Isle of Quel'Danas, Arthas: Rise of the Lich King) ** Dar'Khan Drathir (killed on the Isle of Quel'Danas, Arthas: Rise of the Lich King; resurrected later) ** Genjuros (killed in Alterac Mountains, Warcraft III) ** Haomarush (killed in Alterac Mountains, Warcraft III) ** Khanzo (killed in Alterac Mountains, Warcraft III) ** Mazrigos (killed in Alterac Mountains, Warcraft III) ** Throk'Feroth (killed in Alterac Mountains, Warcraft III) ** Jubei'Thos (killed in Alterac Mountains, Warcraft III) ** Landazar (killed in Dalaran, Warcraft III) ** Conjurus Rex (killed in Dalaran, Warcraft III) ** Antonidas (killed in Dalaran, Warcraft III) ** Halahk the Lifebringer (killed in Lordaeron palace gardens, Warcraft III) ** Magroth the Defender (killed in Lordaeron palace gardens, Warcraft III) ** Jennalla Deemspring (killed in Lordaeron palace gardens, Warcraft III) ** Bloodfeast (killed in Lordaeron palace gardens, Warcraft III) ** Sapphiron (killed in Northrend, Warcraft III; resurrected as a frost wyrm) ** Forgotten one (killed in Inner Kingdom, Warcraft III) Myth Arthas could be seen as a "reverse" version of King Arthur, up to the name similarity. Like Arthur, Arthas' fate as the king began with pulling a sword out of the stone - Frostmourne is comparable to the Sword in the Stone/Excalibur. Ner'zhul may be seen as roughly equivalent to Merlin, the wizard figure behind the king, while Uther, Arthas' trainer, shares his name with King Arthur's father. In contrast to Arthur, Arthas destroys a Camelot-styled kingdom and builds its opposite. Arthas also offers many similarities with Michael Moorcock's "Elric of Melniboné" character and his rune sword Stormbringer. Both are rulers who betray their own land, and both are cursed by their runic blades. Hernan Cortes, a Spanish conquistador, made a very similar decision to Arthas in Warcraft III. When Uther had convinced King Terenas II to send Arthas and his expedition back to Lordaeron, Arthas decided to burn the ships to achieve victory against Mal'Ganis. Due to half of his men protesting and wanting to go back to the mainland, Cortes decided to burn his ships until victory was achieved against the Aztecs so he could claim their land. The decision made above was also believed to have been done before Cortes by Umayyad Berber Islamic commander Tariq bin Ziyad in order to conquer Hispania (modern-day Spain) and make it Al-Andalus. Cortes is believed to have been inspired by Tariq bin Ziyad's strategic movement of conquering Cortes's own hometown. See also *Lich King *Ner'zhul *Frostmourne *Matthias Lehner References External links da:Arthas es:Arthas Menethil fr:Arthas Menethil pl:Arthas Menethil Category:Death knight characters Category:Ex-paladins Category:Game characters Category:Major characters Category:Scourge Category:Humans Category:Action figures Category:Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor characters Category:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Category:Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:Warcraft: Legends characters Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Category:World of Warcraft: Death Knight characters Category:Unique models Category:Mounted warriors